For A Reason
by x-Melodyz-x
Summary: CONTINUED.Syaoran and Sakura had been deeply in love with eah other. But when Syaoran left Sakura all alone and Pregnant, the two re-united, but under questionable circumstances. How safe are they all now or is Syaorans new family in more danger than ever
1. Disturbance

**Hi guys, I'm back with another fic. I just had to write it down. I was watching a film one day, it gave me this great Idea, and I DEFINITELY cannot keep ideas in my head for long so I just had to right it. Just a dash of action and adventure, a sprinkle of romance, a drizzle of drama and a pinch of humor Mixed to make this fic. I'll also try to make each chapter EXTRA long, so that if I update late it won't be as bad (I think…?). Here is some useful information about them.**

Aging

Syaoran/Eriol/Cole: 19

Sakura/Tomoyo/Meilin: 18

Haru/Aiden: 3

There will also be some surprises so brace yourselves pplz!!

Summary: It had all started with a promise...Syaoran and Sakura had been deeply in love with each other. But when Syaoran left Sakura was all alone and Pregnant. After many years they unexpectedly meet after many years, but under what circumstances? And will they survive what awaits them ahead?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**.:Cry:.**

Chapter 1-Disturbance

_In Japan_

It had been a stormy day, the wind blew viciously, howling against the windows. The rain poured down non stop, the sounds echoing into the empty streets.

Both Sakura and Meilin were making dinner whilst Eriol and Tomoyo played with the twins. Sakura stared out the window, thinking about _him,_ She missed his messy chocolate hair, his contagious grin and those striking amber eyes. Although it had been years, it was still fresh in Sakura's mind. He left, without a word. No goodbye, no letters, no calls, no NOTHING! Sakura had been 3 months pregnant with his children. They had spent their first night together, Sakura cherished that moment. The way he touched her...how he made her feel. She missed that the most. Sakura had alway waited for him to come back and hold her in his arms...but he never came and slowly sakura began to lose her feeling for him, thus hating him. And what had hurt her the most was that he made a promise-and promise that meant so much to her and felt so good to hear...and he broke it.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Meilin called for her attention

"huh?...Sorry," Sakura managed a weak smile

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

_How is she able to read me like that! _Sakura thought

"I have no idea about what your saying." Meilin could see the slight flicker of pain through Sakura's eyes, although it passed by quickly. Meilin saw it nonetheless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meilin sat down beside Sakura.

"No." was Sakura's simple reply.

"Okay then, how about I talk and you listen,"

"Look sakura, I've known my cousin for a long time and I know that he would never do anything to hurt the ones he loves...especially you, Sakura."

"I just feel so...betrayed you know."

"I can't blame you if you feel the way you do but...Syaoran deos truly love you."

"Tell me would you think what you think now if you were in my shoes?" Sakura asked, her eyes brimming with tear, threatning to spill. Meilin didn't respond

"Do you understand? It not easy to think like that. He once made me a promise...and he broke that!" Her voice cracked

_Oh Syaoran...why did you leave?...What happen to you? _Meilin thought. The twins came into the kitchen.

Sakura quickly blinked back her tears. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Uncle Eriol and Auntie Tomoyo are playing their own game." The younger twin Aiden said cutely

"Yeah!" Haru joined in.

"Oh really?" Meilin and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Well you two can be our little helpers, deosn't that sound fun?" Sakura asked cheerfully

"YEAH!" they both said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Hong Kong_

The weather was the same in Hong Kong but nevertheless that didn't stop Syaoran from training, with his sparring partner, Cole. His broad, muscular chest, was exposed to the winds. He had always thought of Sakura, her emerald orbs. Her carefree nature. How he wished her was back in japan. He would hug her, breath in her intoxicating scent. And be mesmerized by her eyes that held so much life and curiosity.

"FIRE!" An elder was shooting fire balls at both Syoaran and Cole. "WATER!...WIND!...EARTH!"

The training had gone on for several of hours until the both boys were battered and bruised.

"Tomorrow we shall begin again, I expect you to dogde them all!" The Elder yelled and then disappeared along with the rest. "Fall to be on time, will restort to punishment. You may be dismissed!"

---------------

"Man training gets harder everyday! He practically grilled our asses out there." Cole sat down beside Syaoran

"But it's still a challenge." Syoaran said, before downing a bottle of water.

"Dude, I have a feeling tomorrows gonna be even harder."

"No doubt."

A strong, dark, evil and twisted present was felt in the room. It's very essence sending chills down Cole's back

"Syaoran you felt that right?" Cole stiffened, Syaoran nodded reluctantly. "Good, so it's not just me."

"W-what was that?" Syaoran's eyes widened with each passing second, "We gotta find my mother!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Japan_

They were all seated on in the front room, playing with the twins.

"Ha ha Uncle Eriol you lose!" Haru declared.

"No I didn't you cheated!" Eriol pretended to look hurt.

"Uncle Eriol lost! Uncle Eriol lost!" They sing-songed.

Eriol looked pretended to look sad, his bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes watered and then he cried hiding his face.

"Don't crwy uncle Eriol," Aiden said. The twins came closer.

"Yeah, I was just pwaying." Haru said sadly.

"B-but, Haru was laughing at me!" Eriol fake cried

"Y-yeah! Haru you were being mean!" Eriol grabbed them both and tickled them mercilessly.

"N-no st-stop it!" The cried.

"Say sowie!" Eriol said childishly

"Sowie uncle Eriol!" The giggled hard. Eriol stopped, but almost instantly began to regret it because they looked liked they were getting ready to use their powers (A/N: yes they are magical beings also!).

"Boys." Sakura said sternly.

"But he twicked us!" they whined.

"You shouldn't use you're powers like that." She tapped their noses.

"Okay,"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, upsetting poor little kids like that!" Meilin muttered.

Even thought it was for a second, It lasted like an eternity. A dark force shot through the room, leaving everything cold and shaken. Eriols eyes scanned the room, hastily. His orbs darting back and forth. Meilin was also in a fighting stance. Even though Meilin and Tomoyo did not possess any powers of such, they both knew something was up.

"Mommy, we're scared!" The twins both clutched each one of sakura's legs.

"It's okay, don't worry it was nothing." She rubbed their backs soothingly.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, absolutely sure." Sakura was positive that the sensed it

"Come on boys, time to go get ready for bedtime." Tomoyo held their hands and lead them to their room. 'Thank you' Sakura mouthed to Tomoyo.

"Eriol what was that?" She asked as soon as her kids were out of hearing range.

"I'm not quite sure, but we have to be alert, even Tomoyo and Meilin felt it."

"I hope it's nothing dangerous." Meilin asked worriedly.

"I hope so too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? this is the first chapter i know it might be boring but i need to geet this out the way, so it'll be easier to understand the story. If you have some questions feel free to ask them in you reviews. PLUS I REWROTE IT ALL OVER AGAIN! plz be brutally honest and give me sum ideas. ur reviews a very much welcome. Plz keep them cumming in.**

**Till next time. Bii Bii!**


	2. A phone call and A secret

**Thank you for reviews those of you who please keep those lovely reviews coming in, you guys are inspiring and pushing me to write this chapter. In most of my stories at some point I always rush a part in the story. I'm trying to not do that in this story, so please help me out. any suggestions, tip and constructive criticism are welcome (even though I may take the constructive criticism seriously) I would love for my readers to do that. Please know that flame ARE NOT welcome, if you do so, please have the guts to leave a link, don't do it on anonymous, even though you can't, because that way i can tell you what i think. Anyways here's the second chapter...**

**-----------------------------------**

**::Cry::**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**-Phone Calls and secrets?

_Hong Kong_

Both Syaoran and Cole were seated in Yelan's Office. Her expression troubled, She sat at the table, her hand knitted into the other.

"You know why we're hear," Syaoran said his voice emotionless

"Yes." Yelan answered using the same voice as Syaoran's

"What was that presence?" Cole asked

"As you might know, that presence is like no other, Evil. Right now, as we speak the Elders are trying to locate that essence."

"And then what?" Cole asked again.

"To Seek and destroy it."

"Easier said than done. The Presence was horrifying, cold and twisted. In that short moment that I sensed it, I can tell that it powerful, very powerful."

"Yes Cole, your right. So powerful any magical being would have felt it." This part caught Syaoran's attention the most.

"That mean's Sakura felt it! And Eriol!" Syaoran burst out.

"Precisely Syaoran!" Yelan's voice was sharp.

"What do we do?"

"They come here. The Card Mistress will be trained by us."

"But why?"

"Syaoran she maybe strong, but it's not enough! She will need training, both physically and mentally." Yelan's hand tightened immensely. Both Syaoran and Cole noticed this.

"Mother, there's something you're keeping from me." Syaoran looked at Yelan's eyes. For a moment he thought he saw something flicker in her piercing black eyes for just a brief second.

Yelan was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath a proceeded. "When your father died...I felt that presence around him, I could feel it piercing his dead body, choking him, Syaoran. I am sure it is the same presence." Syaoran eyes narrowed, He could feel his anger rising quickly-everyone in the room could feel his aura darkened.

"Syaoran! Now is not the time. Right now you need to inform them of this, I have arrange everything. They leave in three days. Come straight to me when you're done." With that final word the two males left the room.

---

The two were in the main room.

"Syaoran correct me if i'm wrong, but whenever you tried to call that girl it never worked." Cole said leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, it's strange. But I'm gonna try." Syaoran dialed the number, the phone placed eagerly against his ear. It began ringing.

"So?" Cole mouthed.

"I-it works?" Syoaran said a little astonished by this. The phone rang a bit more, before a female voice picked up...

---------------------------------

In Japan...

--------------------------------

The phone began to ring, it's shrill noise rang throughout the room. "I'll get it," Meilin said sitting Haru down, then walking to the phone. Picking it up she answered. "Hello?"

It line was silent...

"Hello?" Meilin repeated into the phone, still got no answer. "Okay, whatever..." She was about to hang up until...

"Wait!..." Someone yelled into the phone.

"Syaoran...?" Meilin gasped, catching everyone's attention in the room. "Syaoran is that you?!" Meilin said

"Yeah, it's me...It's been a really long time. How are you?"

"What happened to you! Where have you been!" Meilins voice changed from surprise to happy, from happy to mad. "Do you know how worried sick you made me!"

"Meilin, calm down. I'm fine, really. It's been so long since I heard your voice...I missed you." Syaoran said softly.

"I missed you too, Syaoran."

"What about the others, are Tomoyo, Eriol and...Sakura there?"

"Yeah the're all here, I'll put you on loud speaker." Meilin pushed a button which was labeled 'loudspeaker'

"Hey guy's. It's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has Syaoran! We really missed you." Tomoyo said

"It's good to hear your voice, Syaoran."

"I'd never thought I say this but me too, Eriol." Syoaran could be heard Chuckling.

"Syaoran, why are you calling now? Why not before?" Eriol asked solemnly, earning a sharp jab in the ribs by Tomoyo. (A/N: Trust Eriol to ruin the mood.)

"I was wondering when someone would asked that. Believe when I say that i couldn't't up until now, that is. I can't explain it, but just trust me."

"I do, Syaoran. There's something you want to ask, isn't there?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked at eriol then the phone and back.

Syaoran didn't waste anytime he got straight to the point. "Eriol have you sensed anything out of the ordinary lately?"

"So you sensed it too? Any idea of what it could be?"

"I'm not quite sure but it's evil, and strong...incredible strong. The Elders are trying to locate it's source."

"Any luck yet?"

"So far? No."

Silence...

"What's gonna happen now?" Tomoyo voiced.

"My mom, she want's you guys to come over. To Hong Kong. She wants to prepare you."

"So Auntie, wants us to fight?" Meilin spoke.

Syaoran paused for a while. "Yeah, if not many more people will die. A-and I can't let that happen, ever again!" Sakura could hear pain in his voice, but it shocked her as to why.

"So when do we leave?" Eriol sighed.

"In three days, every things already been taken care of."

"Alright."

"Well then, I'll see you till then. It's been good talking to. Bye." Syaoran said softly.

"Same here, Syaoran. Same here...till next time." Everyone bid their goodbye's except for Sakura-whom had remained frozen. That was, it. In three days, she'd see him, he'd see her...and the kids. But the only one question lingered in her mind; Was she ready?

-----------------------

**So how was that? So what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**Till next time.**

**Bless ya...xx**


	3. Outburst

**So Syaoran has finally called and their set to meet in three days!!!!!!!! just braced yourself for some drama!!! Sakura's gonna have a rough time taking it, and I don't blame her. I sure as hell would! Thank you for all those who reviewed I luv u all!! stay blessed-I'm gonna try to upload three to four chapters before Christmas but only if I get more than ten reviews...BUT i cant promise anything so bare with me. I'm gonna be extra busy this Christmas holiday coz i'm going on holiday and i have to do some hardcore revising for my mock exams! BUT fear not fellow reader for i shall update! Please please pleeeeeeeeeez review my story. Well onto chapter 3!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**::For A Reason::**

**Chapter 3-**Outburst

Syaoran and Cole where headed back up to speak with Yelan. He felt happy to finally hear their voices' even Eriol's. But he knew that Sakura felt something different towards him, and sooner or later he'd find out. These past few years had torn them apart. He had tried to communicate with her but every time he tried something always got in the way, He also wrote letters to her, but she never wrote back. Ever since..._that_ happened. It was strange, that he was finally able to reach them...

Opening the door to her office, they sat down in their previous seats.

"Have you called?" Yelan asked, getting straight down to business.

"Yeah,"

"What did she say?"

"They'll be here,"

"Good," She paused for a second, "How's Meilin?" She asked

"She's good...worried, but good."

_-Meilin? I haven't seen her in ages...I wonder how much she's changed-. _Cole wondered, he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"I'm glad to hear. As I've already told you, I'll be leaving tomorrow, returning within one week. You are to make them welcome, as soon as I come back, her training will begin. She will need to be prepared for it." Syaoran nodded.

"Kumiko will be arriving in two days time." Yelan noticed the angered look that crossed Syaoran's features **(A/N: quite alots happening within the three days, loolz.) **"Please try a get along with each other, Syaoran." Yelan spoke softly

"Why do the Elders keep forcing me into this engagement! I don't even like her-let alone love her!" Syaoran fumed.

"Syaoran, I know how much you hate this, but you have to do this-You're a Li-It's your birth right to become the next heir."

"How can you say that, Mother!"

"You'll learn to love her Syaoran," Yelan tried reasoning with the angry son

"I don't want to **learn** to love her, I wanna love her on my own! I hate this so much!" Syaoran spat out.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but there nothing I can do. They've made up their mind and when the time comes you will have to marry her...I'm sorry..." Yelan whispered the last apart, she was alway a firm and strong women, but when it came to her children she showed so much affection towards them that you'de hardly think she was the intimidating type.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran started off quietly, but got louder and angrier. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That all I hear from you! Why did dad go! Why did he leave me for all of this!" Syaoran slammed his fists on the table making Cole, even Yelan flinch. "It's not fair, it never is for me! I hate this." Then it hit Yelan and Cole like a ton of bricks-Syaoran was crumbling inside-he was hurting.

Yelan reached over to Syaoran, but he moved his hands away. "Don't!" he shot out, his jaw tightened visibly. He slammed the door on his way out. Both Yelan and Cole sat in silence.

"Cole, please give this to Syaoran." Yelan handed him a white, sealed envelope, before walking to her window and silently staring. Taking the paper in his hands he left without saying a word.

---

Cole knocked on the door before entering Syaoran room-Who was lying on his bed-facing the ceiling. Both in the room in utter an complete silence...

"I know what you're gonna say," Syaoran said calmly.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but why don't you enlighten me?" Cole grinned

"I know I shouldn't't have taken my anger on her, it's not her fault." Syaoran sighed.

"Don't tell me that, Syaoran...Tell your mom, she cares for you a lot you know. I'd do anything to have a mom like your's." Cole admitted. Cole was an orphan-with magical powers. Yelan had tracked him down and took him under her care. She said it was too much of a risk to allow him wandering alone with magic cursing through his veins.

"I'm sorry..." Syaoran said softly.

"Why? It's not your fault my mom chose to abandon me." Cole smiled sadly. Visions of the day when his mama left him, rushed into his mind. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday, and was pretty sure he'd carry it to his grave. His mom abandoned him because she gave birth to 'freak' who was possessed by evil spirit. He hated his bastard mother and wished she burned in the depths of hell!

"So you wanna talk about your little hissy fit, hmm sugar?" Cole battered his eyelashes, earning a soft chuckle from Syaoran. Thats what Syaoran liked about Cole, he could always make him laugh.

"Not really...there's nothing talk about. I got pissed and vented out." Syaoran said it as if it was as simple as 'ABC'.

"Oh yeah, your moms wanted me to give you this." Cole placed it on the bed before heading out.

Syaoran stared at the envelope, he picked it up, looked at it, then threw on his dresser. And went back to staring at the ceiling. _-why dad?- _

--------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? A whole chapter based on Syaoran, fear not the next chapter will be based on Sakura. I'll need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter. This is my Christmas/boxing day gift to you guys!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**till next time**

**Bless ya..xx**


	4. Cry

**I bet you guys didn't know Cole's mum abandoned him, well there will be more on that later. And Kumiko???? I was debating with myself whether or whether not to put in her, cos i thought it would already had to much to the drama going around with Syaoran and Sakura but, there's no such thing as too much drama in my stories!! So in three days time, not only is Yelan leaving (meaning she won't see her Gran kids till a little later in the story,) but Syaoran's 'Fiancee' is arriving and so is Sakura and the gang. I smell fights between certain girls in chapters to come, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed there Christmas holidays, I know I did-even though I spent most of it revising. It's time for me to shut and get on with the story (Does anyone read this part?)...ENJOY!**

**P.S. I just want to point out that whenever i put a song in chapter it would be best to listen to the songs coz it help give you a feel of the story, especially this one!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**::For A Reason::**

**Chapter 4-**Cry

After speaking to Syaoran, Sakura left immediately say that she was tired and needed some sleep. Even though they didn't ask her, they still knew she was lying. she was trying to cover up her feeling-like she done all these years.

"Eriol, tomorrow would you mind taking the kids out for the day. It's just Sakura..." Tomoyo didn't know how to finish off that sentence, but she knew something was gonna happen, and she didn't want the kids to witness it.

"It's okay, I understand. I come over a little earlier. I'd better get going, see you tomorrow." Eriol kissed Tomoyo and hugged Meilin, before heading out.

"Meilin, I'm scared...for Sakura,"

"Me too, Tomoyo. Me too..."

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause my heart is always left open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing **_

The next day had come by. The only people in the apartment were Tomoyo and Meilin and Sakura, who was locked up in her room.

---

Sakura sat on her window ledge, staring out into space. Yesterdays' event had knocked her back and old feeling began surfacing. _-Syaoran, why did you have to come back in my life, when I was beginning to cope!-_ Thank god Eriol went out with the twins, because she didn't know if she could keep smiling for then. All the feelings she had buried were coming back-she coudn't take it-she was afraid. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him again, after what he had done to her. Sakura closed her eyes firmly to stopped the hot tears from sliding down her face, but it didn't work. She wiped them away quickly, but more came faster this time and soon she let go and cried...

**_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_**

Tomoyo and Meilin, sat in silence for most of the morning. Both scared for Sakura. They heard the screams and loud cries. "I knew this would happen, she bottled up her feeling for too long,"

"I HATE YOU SYAORAN!! I HATE YOU!" Sakura's screams could be heard.

"She's screaming, Meilin...we can't leave her. I don't want her to hurt herself." Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. The sound of a mirror breaking echoed throughout out the whole apartment. "She's gonna hurt herself..."

"She's been through so much and has alway been strong, but she need us now." Meilin and Tomoyo went into Sakura's room

**_This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

The sight that they saw, made tear spring to their eyes. Sakura was in the corner of her room, curled up in a tight ball, mumbling 'I hate you Syaoran' over and over to herself, quietly.

"Sakura, it's okay, we're here." Meilin whispered quietly, they stepped over the bits of glass that were strewn out on the floor. She lifted her head, from her position, she looked so vulnerable. Her hair was messy, eyes were red and puffy-she looked like a lost puppy. Her face was wet and she was shaking.

"It's okay honey, we're here now...It's okay." Meilin and Tomoyo were beside sakura withing minutes, "It's gonna be alright," Tomoyo said soothingly

"N-no i-its...n-not." Sakura said in between hiccups. "I-I'm ah-afraid." Her word came out choked up. No-one said anything...

**_Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart_**

Sakura soon feel asleep after that. Tomoyo and Meilin were now back in the main room.

"Sleep will do her some good, but I'm not sure what'll happen next." Meilin breathed.

"She hurting herself, so much...I just don't want her to end up hurting herself."

"No, she won't. She cares for her kids too much to do that to herself and them. She strong...you know sometimes when people keep all their feelings locked up,it leads them to depression...they end up in rehab or take drugs to make themselves forget or feel better about it. It can get so serious to the point where they wanna end their lives cos' they can't take all the pain. But after what she's been through...she never gives up, and never will."

**_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_**

A couple of hours passed by and Sakura woke up. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was still a mess. All the crying and screaming really took it's toll on her body. She got up and went into her bathroom. Sakura undressed herself before slipping into the bathroom and turning on the faucet.

**_This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

The warm water caressing her body, was just what she needed. She could feel her eyes' stinging. _-No Sakura! Don't cry...over him!-_

She closed her eyes shut, hugging herself. She tried to push back the feelings that were trying to escape. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, shout, swear and yell. The problems wasn't that she didn't know how to start, but if she did would she be able to stop?

**_How did I get here with you, I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_**

_-I can't believe, I let myself go weak, I shouldn't have cried! Why did I cry?! Why did I make myself weak!-_ Her mind screamed. Leaning on the shower door sunk down, hugging herself tighter. _-Why did you make that promise with me! Why was I such a fool to believe you! You made a promise that you could keep and broke it...God I'm such a fool!-_

This time she couldn't't stop the tears from flowing now. The warm water pelted down on her, washing away her tear. And even as that happened new ones seemed to replace them...

**_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

_-This is it Sakura! This is the last time you'll ever cry. You will **NOT **cry!- _Sakura stood up, her head bowed.

"This is the last time you cry, Sakura..." She whispered. "Do you hear me! This is the last time!" And true to her words this was the last time she would shed tear. When the day arrived...the day that they'd meet...the dreaded day, she would not cry, not one tear..

"Never, eve allow yourself to become weak...not for him,"

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself of got dressed and fixed herself up.

**_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

Tomoyo and Meilin were sitting on the couch, when she came out. Sparing no time the rushed towards her and hugged her tight...afraid of losing her

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura only nodded as a reply

"We thought we had lost you, today...We were so scared for you. We'll alway be here for you Sakura...always." Meilin whispered in Sakura's ear...

And this last time, she allowed only **one **tear to escape, not because she was sad, but because of all the people that loved her, and were so afraid of losing her...That one tear would be the last.

**_All my life..._**

----------------------------------------

**So how was that, plz listen to the song as you read this chapter because it will sort of help you understand this chapter more. the name of the song is called cry by Rihanna,It s a real good touching song...**

**Till next time**

**bless ya..x**

**P.S. keep those reviews coming and wish me good luck on my exams!!**


	5. Getting Packed and ready

**Sakura finally had a breakdown, i hope the song I put in it was a good contrast...or something...Anyways! I hope it was good and dramatic, Right now I'm focusing on writing as much chapters as I can for this story so that way it won't delay updating and plus it's far more easier a stress relieving, plus i'm most creative at night (is that weird?) well weirds good so HA!!! I'm trying to write this story so it deosn't seemed as if it's rushed, but if i'm going a bit too slow then tell me and I'll try to fix that. Well on with the next chapter, ENJOY!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::For A Reason:::**

**Chapter 5-**Getting Packed & Ready

It was in the afternoon, the sun was out and so were people, Sakura was in here room, recalling yesterday's events.

**:::Flashback:::**

_They all sat in silence, It was kind of awkward for Sakura-and for Meilin and Tomoyo-none of them knew were to start, so they waited in silence. Waiting for someone to start. Meilin being the impatient one spoke_

_"Sakura, if you don't wanna go to Hong Kong, I can understand-"_

_"No, Meilin," Sakura sighed softly. "I'm going,"_

_"Are you sure?" Tomoyo added_

_"Yeah, I have no choice and I'm not gonna stand by a let ever body get hurt. I'm going to stop whatever is causing this trouble, thats all.."_

**:::End Of Flashback:::**

She agreed to get going everyone was busy packing their stuff, because they would be leaving tomorrow...yes, tomorrow was gonna be the day. Sakura stared over at her empty suitcase, figuring it wasn't gonna pack itself. She dragged her feet over to her wardrobe and started folding clothes into her suitcase.

Outside she could hear Tomoyo and Meilin arguing.

"Tomoyo you can't take all this stuff with you,"

"Yes I can, why not!?"

"Because theres a weight limit Tom, The stuff you've got can vouch for the wieght of a flippin' elephant," Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Meilins' comment.

"Fine then, lets ask Sakura. See what she has to say." uh-oh, this didn't sound too good. Both Tomoyo and Meilin came bursting in.

"Sakura, tell Mei that my luggage isn't too much," Tomoyo dragged in three **big **suitcases.

"Tomoyo, what have you got in there?" Sakura gasped.

"Just clothes, sewing machine and fabrics...you know the essential," Tomoyo said it as if it was nothing, Meilin only rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but Meilin's right on this one, you can only have one bag-and NO sewing machines or fabric-**just **clothes." Tomoyo pouted. "I hate it when you too agree on something!"

"Aww...Tough!" Meilin said, grinning in triumph. At that moment Haru and Aiden ran into the room.

"Mommy, mommy. Guess what!" They both yelled whilst bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"What?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"We've packed all our clothes! All by ourselves."

"Well done, so what did you pack?"

"Choclit...food, and more food!" Haru giggled. **(A/N: I didn't make a typing error, it's just to show how he pronounce it at the age of 3).**

"Oh bless..." Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh."

"Sweetheart, you can't take food with you." Sakura smiled.

"But that's not fair.." Aiden pouted

"I know, darling. But how about you help me pack up?"

"Yeah!!" They both cheered.

"I can't wait to go to Hong Kong and kick Syaoran's a-" Meilin stopped speaking when she realized young ear were present in the room.

"I mean, I can't wait to give Syaoran a big fat hug!" She laughed nervously.

"Mommy, who's Syaoran?" Haru asked, with a confused looked.

Meilin looked at Sakura apologetically, "Don't worry Meilin, it's fine..it's time they know anyways. Baby, Syaoran's you dad."

"We have a daddy?" Aiden asked Sakura with wide eyes. "I can't wait to meet him! Yay!" With that said they both ran to their room in excitement.

"Sakura, I'm so so sorry!"

"Really, Meilin. It's fine, they were gonna find out whether or not I tell them. He'll be able to tell their his anyways."

"Why do I feel like this trip, is gonna be more than we bargained for?" Tomoyo flopped on Sakura's bed.

"Um...because it is? This is so stressing." Meilin leaned against the wall

"You're not the only, trust me." Sakura continued folding clothes into her suitcase.

---------------------------------

_Hong Kong..._

_-------------------------------------_

Syaoran had not been giving the training session his best. He was still thinking over a few things. He hadn't spoken to his mother since the night he spoke to Meilin and the others. I wasn't that he was angry at his mother, no...It was just the fact that he would be meeting Sakura again made him anxious.

What would he say? How would he react? How would _she _react? And would it ever be the same again? Although he doubted it would, he still wished for to be like the years back, when they were together...

"Syaoran!" He was cut off from his thoughts, when he heard Cole shouted his name. "What's wrong with you man? Pay attention next time, you just might get yourself killed!" Cole didn't mean for it to come out so coldly.

"Sorry..." Syaoran said, he caught the scrutinizing look the head of Elders threw him.

"Li! You are hear to train. Focus!" One of the Elders said icily!

After a few more hours of dodging and throwing attacks, The head Elder called it all to a halt.

"Syaoran, as you know Kumiko will be arriving shortly. Training has been cut short today. Get dressed a ready to greet her. You are both dismissed." With that said, both males left the training grounds.

---

Both Syaoran and Cole walked back to the main house in silence. Syaoran wore a frown the whole way until Cole decided to break the silence. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing..."

"No? Let's see, you weren't paying attention in training, almost got you're head blown off and still haven't spoken to you're moms. Tell me if there's something else missing?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking alot lately." Syoaran sighed.

"I know all...this has been forced down on you, but just try a do you're best." Cole placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, before going to his room.

---

After scrubbing up and getting dressed to greet his...fiancee, he walked down to the main room. He saw Cole, sat down on an armchair, with his head back and eyes closed...was he sleeping?

Cole was wearing a black dress shirt and dark jeans. His black, curly shoulder length hair was left out, instead of the slicked back ponytail he always had it in.

"Dude, you awake?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup? Damn, how long is that chick gonna take? I need some sleep."

"Probably causing the driver grief..."

"As always...Meilin and the others are arriving to tomorrow right? Tell me about them." Cole started talking to pass the time

"Tomoyo's coming along, she's a nice, calm girl...slightly scary..." Syaoran's voice wavered

"Slightly? By the looks of it, she must have you running in shame." Cole laughed, when Syaoran threw him a dirty look.

"Okay a lot! you happy? There's Eriol, he pisses me off at times, but he's a great guy." Syaoran allowed a smirk. He remembered his little fights with Eriol.

"Dude sounds like me." Cole grinned

"Yeah, in the sense that both you and him piss me the hell off!"

"And the special girl, you always talk about. She must be something real special."

"Yeah...she is," Syaoran turned his head to hide his blush. Lucky for him someone stepped into the room.

"Hello Syaoran, missed me?" A feminine voice sounded. Cole cringed at the voice, Syaoran might have hated this girl, but she was also a major pain to him. "Hi Cole!"

"Hi Kumiko." Cole forced out a smile. The girl was wearing tight demin Capri's, a black halter top and high heels. She had long red hair, brown eyes covered by large sunglasses.

"So no kisses or hugs? Fine." She walked up to Syaoran seductively. "No matter, we'll have plenty of time for that later," She smiled, her eyes wandering over Syaoran's body.

"Kumiko..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**And the bomb drops! lol. So Kumiko has arrived. But Syaoran deosn't look to pleased...neither does Cole. I'm sure about this chapter...I mean the quality. I want to make my chapter the best for all of my readers...i think you all deserve that keep reviewing. The more you do the quicker I update.**

**Till next time**

**Bless ya..xx**


	6. A thousand words

**Thank you so much for the reviews that I'm receiving at the end of this story, I'm gonna do a page with all the names of the lovely people who have reviewed my story. So this chapter is about the big meeting. So who's excited? Who wants some drama? Who wants some fights? well...you're not gonna get it from this chapter...Only joking! I would never do such thing! Okay know, I'm starting to talk rubbish. Just to let you know about the basic information on the character's i'll do a little list thingy so you won't get muddled up kay?**

**Sakura::: Aged 19, Emerald eyes, long curly auburn hair**

**Tomoyo::: Aged 19, Voilet eyes, long wavy raven hair**

**Meilin::: Aged 19, Crimson eyes, long black hair**

**Syaoran::: Aged 19, Amber eyes, Chocolate Brown hair**

**Eriol::: Aged 19, Midnight blue eyes, Jet black hair**

**Cole::: Aged 19, Greenish-Blue eyes, Black curly hair**

**Haru::: Aged 3, Emerald eyes, Chocolate brown hair**

**Aiden::: Aged 3, Amber eyes, Chocolate brown hair**

**Kumiko::: Aged 18, Brown eyes, Red long wavy hair**

**There may be more characters on the way...so don't think that's just it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::For A Reason:::**

**Chapter 6:::A thousand words**

It was six am in the morning and Sakura was up. In the kitchen, sitting in the dark. she couldn't't get any sleep. She just kept tossing and turning, wondering about meeting syaoran. Only a couple more hours until departure.

"You know, you shouldn't't be sitting in the dark." She heard Eriol's voice. He switched on the lights and sat down beside her. She had suggest Eriol stay over at their house, since they'd be leaving together. And it'd be quicker.

"mmhmm..." Sakura groaned, her head in her hands.

"You wanna talk about?" Eriol touched her arm.

"Eriol...I'm scared,"

"About Syaoran?"

"No...everything. This new threat, my kids...and Syaoran. What will he say when he finds out those are his kids! Will he reject them? I don't mind so much if he rejects me. But if he does it to them, they'll be so upset. They already know."

"When did you decided to tell them?"

"Yesterday..."

"He'll be able to sense their his, the minute he sees them."

"I can't keep them away from him, or lie to him and tell him their not his! I just don't want him to reject them."

"what if he deosn't, Sakura?"

"But what if he does, Eriol? I can't take that chance and hurt my kids."

"Sakura everything will be fine, You gotta have faith in Syaoran that he wouldn't do that."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I wanna do right now. But It's the only choice I have right now."

"Sakura, try get some sleep okay? We've got a big day ahead of us." Eriol led her out of the kitchen. "Good night Sakura."

"Night, Eriol." Before retreating back to her own room to get some shut-eye, she slipped into her boys' room.

Sitting down on the corner of Haru's bed, she gently brushed aside his bangs. A smile graced he lips. _-God, I love you boys so much. I don't what i would do if something were to happen to you...-_

---

Morning had come by fast, as it turns out, Sakura was awake up all night. She just couldn't't get to sleep. All she just wanted was a peaceful morning, before leaving Japan.

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo's screams, sliced through the silence. _-So much for a peaceful morning-_.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. I-it was an accident...I swear!" Eriol could be heard.

"Morning, Sakura." Meilin entered the kitchen a sat on a chair.

"Good morning...Um, what's going on with Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, she couldn't't help but grin

"Eriol walked in on Tomoyo, while she was in the shower."

"Oh, poor Eriol. she's gonna give him an earful."

"It's not like he hasn't seen her naked before. They fuck each other almost every night." Meilin sighed.

Sakura drop her spoon in her bowl. her palm slapped her forehead. "I just got a mental image...get out! get out!" She slapped her head. Meilin just giggled.

Sakura got up and put her bowl and spoon into the sink. "I'm gonna go wake up the twins."

------------------------------

_In Hong Kong..._

_---------------------------------_

Syaoran tossed and turned in his bed, feeling uncomfortable somehow...Frustration finally getting the better of him, he opened his eyes, only to find red hair obscuring his vision. Wait red hair?

_-What the hell?-._Syaoran got up and saw it was none other than Kumiko. Syaoran blood began to boil.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" Syaoran yelled, waking her up from slumber.

"I'm sleeping, of course." She made it sound simply. "Syaoran, sweetie. Come back to bed." Kumiko batted her eyelashes

"Kumiko, why are you in my room?" Syaoran spat out

"I felt lonely, in my room. So i thought i'd stay in yours. We are gonna get married after all." She pouted. "Is there a problem, Syao?" Syaoran glared at her. If he could murder her right now, he'd snatch up the chance real fast.

Syaoran felt there was no point in talking to her, cos' in the end, you'd end up wanting to beat the crap outta her. "You know what just stay there." He left the room, slamming the door shut. _-I'll ask one of the maids to burn the sheets!-_

He walked into the large kitchen and sat down at the island counter-where Cole was.

"Hey dude, rough night?" Cole had a wide grin on his face.

Syaoran slammed his head on the counter before groaning out, "She's killing me!" Cole laughed at that. "Oh boy, what did she do now?" He asked Syaoran with a raised brow.

"She snuck into my room, during the night somehow! And do you wanna here the excuse?"

"Suprise me," Cole threw in

"I was lonely, oh and we're gonna be married soon, so I might as well!" Syaoran mimicked her voice (A/N: Okay! she didn't say it like that, but I can improvise! can't I?).

"The more I see her the crazier, she gets. One of these days I'm gonna beat the crap outta her." Syaoran said

"That's gonna be some day then. Seeing as you don't like to hit girls." Cole joked.

A grin appeared on Syaoran's face. "I know one person who might dislike her more than me,"

"Who?"

"Meilin. That cousin of mine does not take shit from anyone."

Cole seemed interested now. "Has Meilin changed since the last time I saw her?"

"No. Not really, Still the good ole' Mei that used to whip us into shape when we were younger." Syaoran leaned back onto his chair. "I need to get my room back," He sighed deeply, causing Cole to laugh.

------------------------------

_In Japan..._

_-------------------------------_

Only two hours were left before boarding the plane. The cab was out side the building. Meilin, Tomoyo and the twins were waiting in the cab. While Eriol brought down all the luggage. Sakura was in her room getting dressed. Slipping on a white long sleeved top, a pair of dark skinny jeans, black pumps and a black hooded parka. She left her hair out damp and very curly, not bothering to dry it

Eriol was taking the last of the luggage. Suddenly a dark presence wafted into the room. Both Sakura and Eriol tensed as they saw four gargoyle figures on the ceiling. They weren't causing any trouble but it felt as if the were analyzing them.

"Eriol, what are they?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna destroy them." A dark blue beam erupted from the palm his hand, throwing it in their direction. It hit them making them disintegrate.

"We gotta leave now, something is trying to prevent us from going to Hong Kong." Eriol pushed up his glasses, Sakura only nodded running a hand through her thick, wet hair.

After getting all the stuff down, both Sakura and Eriol took and seat in the cab and gave the driver the directions. **(A/N: That's a bit dumb of me to say that, Shouldn't't taxi driver's know where airports are?)**

"What took you guys?" Meilin asked.

"Um...something came up." Sakura threw a look at Eriol. "We'll explain when we're in Hong Kong."

--------------------------------

_On the Plane..._

_----------------------------------_

Tomoyo was seated beside Eriol, the Twins wanted to sit next to each other and Sakura sat with Meilin, who were currently having a conversation.

"You must be really happy to see everyone in Hong Kong!" Sakura smiled.

"Are you kidding? There's people I haven't seen since I was a baby!" Meilin exclaimed.

**_The Plane will be landing in thirty minutes, please fasten your seat belts. Thank you. _**Sounded through the intercom. Sakura looked out the window. It was night now. Sakura couldn't't believe she was doing this; what she'd be putting her children through. But she did it because she knew their was no way out.

The plane landed, everyone got off and gathered all their luggage.

"Um...Meilin? Whose gonna pick us up?" Tomoyo asked cluelessly.

"Wei usually does, so I'm guessing this time won't be any different." And she was right. An old tall only man spotted them.

"Meilin? Is that you? My you've grown into a fine lady."

"Wei?!? It's been so long!" Meilin fiercely hugged the man. "I've missed you so much!" Meilin continued bear hugging him. Sakura and the others watched the affectionate display between the two with happy faces.

"Wei, this is Sakura and her sons." Meilin began introducing.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura greeted politely.

"No, the pleasure's mine. You have very handsome boys." Wei smiled at the twins who hid behind Sakura's legs. Poking their heads out.

"This is Tomoyo, and her boyfriend Eriol." Meilin motioned to the couple, who greeted Wei.

"It's very nice meeting all of you. You all must be very tired, come young masters and mistress's" Wei lead the way to the limo. As son as they got in and all the suitcases were put away, they drove off to the Li mansion.

--------------------------------------

_Li Mansion..._

_---------------------------------------------_

Syaoran and Cole were preparing themselves to meet Meilin and the gang. Cole was running about looking for one of his shirts. He wanted to look good when he meet Meilin, for the second time in many years. He wondered how much different she looked know. When she was younger, she used to boss about him and Syoaran, giving them orders and treating them younger than they were! Cole missed that about her. He hadn't seen her for thirteen whole years. That was a very long time.

Finally finding the shirt he need, he slipped it on and strolled over to Syaoran's room. Knocking five times, he let himself in.

"Cole?"

"I was just wondering when Kumiko was coming back." Cole asked running a hand through his dark, curly hair.

"Who cares, probably getting drunk and high. It's better if she's not here, that way we can avoid some nasty cat fights between her and Meilin," Syaoran smirked at his own comment.

"Hey man, you okay?" Cole asked, with slight worry in his voice. Syaoran knew immediately what his was talking about.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Lets head down." That's exactly what they did.

---

They sat down patiently, not bothering to switch on the TV, chatting to each other about random stuff. They heard the main door being opened, and Wei's voiced saying 'This way ladies,'

"They're here." Syaoran and Cole stood up, making sure they looked presentable. They could hear Meilins excessive chatter, asking about how everyone was doing and so on.

"Young Master Li, Master Cole. You're guests." Wei stepped aside revealing three females.

"Syaoran? SYAORAN!!!" Meilin ran and jumped on her cousin, nearly toppling him over and crushing him in that bear hug of hers. Tomoyo, Sakura and Cole looked at the display of affection.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you? You're so grown up! So handsome, so..." Tears threatened to fall form Meilin's eyes, all of a sudden, she gave him a smack upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!?" Syaoran asked holding the side of his head.

"For not calling, or telling me you were still alive and safe. Do you know how frickin' worried you had me? Huh? Do you?!?" Meilin mood changed rather fast, too fast for the likings of Cole. **_Still the same Mei, that'd beat the crap outta you, for giving her shit! _**Cole laughed. Earning the attention of Meilin, how gave him a long hard stare.

"Girls, Meilin you of all people should remember, this is Cole." Syaoran grinned once he saw the look on Meilins face.

"You?" She asked Cole, who nodded. She still couldn't't believe that this tall, rather handsome man was...Cole. "A six year old, that likes to cause mischief and cannot sing to save his life. Naughty Cole?" Meilin asked again, to confirm.

"The correct term is tone deaf and yeah, it's me. Naughty Cole." Cole grinned, "It's been long Meilin. Hug?" Cole outstretched his arm, gesturing a hug. Without warning Meilin jumped on him. **(A/N: She's jumping on everybody these days, core!)**

"I can't believe, it's you. What happened to you? You look hot!" Meilin wasn't a shy one, when it came to boys. They finally got up off the floor, but still hugging each other, like they were best buds.

"Guy, this is Cole, one of my childhood friends," Meilin said

Meilin continued introducing everyone, "Cole, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, Cole."

"Hi, Tomoyo it's nice to meet you." Cole smiled shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you too," Tomoyo said pleasantly

"This is Sakura," Meilin went on

"Your Sakura? No wonder why Syaoran fell in love with. He's told me so much about, I feel like I know" Cole blabbed on, oblivious to the daggers Syaoran sent his way.

Tomoyo then went up to Syaoran, hugging him tightly-but not as bad as Meilin did. "We've missed you. You had us so worried. You had Sakura worried." Tomoyo whispered the last part, so that no one heard. Syaoran gaze drifted to Sakura, who stared at him, almost afraid to back down.

"Sakura...It's been a long time."

This was the moment. The time had finally come, everyday Sakura thought of what she'd say when she saw Syaoran face to face. A thousand words that she could say to him. She thought that she hated him, but her emotion betrayed her. The words all vanished in thin air, leaving her emotions to take over her.

"Syaoran..." Sakura ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug.

"You have no idea how much you worried me," Sakura breathed out.

----------------------------------------------

**You'd think that Sakura would do something drastic like beat his head in but nooooooooooooooooooo. She goes and hugs him. But don't think their all lovey dovey now coz your hope my get up, leaving me to crush them. Mwahaha!!!**

**Review loads**

**till next time**

**xx**


	7. You Decide

**I'm extremly sorry for the very very long wait. And you guys must be totally pissed off when you see that this isn't a proper chapter. I just wanted to say that I am so busy with school work and somevery close to me just died and I'm just really stressed.**

**I was thinking on re-writing this story so that I'd make each chapter longer a detail, but it's your decision: **

**A) Re-write story with longer chapter and more detail.**

**B) Leave it how it is and just keep continuing to write it.**

**It's your decision and every decision counts**

**Till next time**

**M.**


End file.
